Brooken Heart
by Wildmuttpuppy
Summary: basicly a BenRook story. I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ben felt funny, and not the haha kind of funny. His body was really soar, he felt something warm and wet sticking to him, and his head REALLY hurt. When Ben started to open his eyes he noticed he was moving, he tried blinking away the blurs so he could see better.  
"Ben?"  
"Rook?" Ben finally managed to see clearly and looked up. Realizing he's being carried bride style by his alien partner, his face started to turn pink. "Dude put me down!"  
"We are almost to my truck. Deal with it just a little longer." Turning even pinker, Ben sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. He then notices the scratch marks all over them that were slightly bleeding. "Whoa what happened? I look like I got into a fight with a paper shredder."

Rook looked at him confused. "How are paper shredders capable of fighting?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Never mind, why do I look so beat up?"  
"Do you not remember? You rushed ahead to a mission before I could catch up to you."  
Ben facepalmed, only to realize there was blood on his forehead too. "Oh NOW I remember. Man those guys were tough." Rook nodded. "Apparently. By the time I found you, you managed to take down the bad guys but got injured in the process. You passed out from exhaustion."

Ben sighed. "So what? Do I need to go to a hospital or something?" Rook shook his head no. "Thankfully no, the injuries are not that bad. They just need to be cleaned and bandaged." When they finally arrived at the truck Rook opened the back doors, set Ben down on the floor of the vehicle, and retrieved the first aid kit. "Honestly Ben, I wish you would have just waited for me. Then you would not have gotten so hurt."  
Ben gave a small chuckle. "Well look at the bright side, I still got my omnitrix arm." He waved his left hand, only to notice the part of his arm under the omnitrix was bleeding the worst. Rook kneeled next to him and gave his partner a glare. "Ben, I DON'T find this funny."

Uh-oh, he used a contraction. Ben's in trouble now.

Rook took a calming breath. "Pardon my language. But I do not find this amusing at all Ben. You could have seriously been hurt. What if they did manage to cut off your arm? You would have most likely bled to death or been handy capped for the rest of your life because I could not get to you sooner!"  
Ben could see how guilty Rook was feeling. "Dude, it's okay. I use to do this all the time with Gwen and Kevin. Gwen use to chew me out a lot for this too. If I got hurt just because I didn't wait for you then it's not your fault."

"But your grandfather trusted me to be your partner for a reason." Rook took out a cotton ball and poured a liquid on it. "This might sting." He began to clean out the injuries on Ben's arms. The human cringed from the stinging. "Yeah because you were like, the best in your class at the training academy. Only the best can work with the Ben 10!"  
Rook smirked and began to bandage Ben's arm. "That is very kind of you to say Ben. Though your grandfather trusts me to make sure you do not do something idiotic or get injured badly."  
Ben shrugged. "Grandpa Max can get a little over protective now and then. I don't blame him though when villains threaten to kill me every day." Rook moved to the next arm. "That must have been frightening when you were young."

"Eh, not really. It bothered me a little but after a month of it, it just got annoying. 'I will destroy you Ben Tennyson!' Six years later and I'm still standing." Rook looked up at Ben. "Interesting impersonation." Ben smiled. "Thanks! I was trying to do Animo."  
After Rook finished patching up his partner, Rook drove Ben home. "I hope your parents do not worry too much about your injuries." Ben just stared out the window, looking bored. "Oh, they won't be home till tomorrow. My dad had some kind of buissness trip and my mom went with him." Rook took a quick look at Ben then turned back to the road. "They trust you being home alone?"

"Well I would hope so since I saved the universe more than once. If they can trust me to protect the earth and other planets then they should trust me being on my own for one night." Rook nodded. "True." When they arrived at Ben's home Rook parked the truck. "We are here. I will see you tomorrow." He looked at Ben, noticing he wasn't unbuckling at all or attempting to leave the truck. "Ben?"

"Uh, do you mind hanging here for the night. Some villains tried sneaking into my home before while I was asleep, kinda gives me the creeps being home alone." Ben looked rather embarrassed about asking. Rook thought it over for a second. "I suppose it would not be a problem." Ben smiled while he and Rook unbuckled and left the truck. When they got inside the house Ben went strate for his room to change out of his torn up clothes. He came out of his room wearing green pajama bottoms, he held folded up clothes in his arms and handed them to Rook. "Here are some spare clothes for you to change into. That armor can't always be comfortable."

"Thank you Ben." After a quick trip to the bathroom Rook had changed into the grey sweatpants and blue T-shirt Ben gave him. He walked into Ben's room to find Ben in bed, out like a light. On the floor was a clear spot with pillows and a few blankets already sorted out into a temporary bed. Rook smiled, he set his armor on the ground next to where he would be sleeping, and got under the covers. He looked up at his partner. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, even if he was drooling on his pillow. He noticed Ben's hand was dangling off the end of the bed.

Hesitating, Rook slowly, and gently grabbed his hand. Rook blushed when Ben lightly squeezed his hand in his sleep. The big reason why Rook felt so guilty about Ben getting hurt is because he had strong feelings for his human partner, just after a few weeks of knowing him Rook started to feel strangely happy around Ben. So Rook made it his personal job to make sure no villain would harm Ben as long as he was around. Lost in his thoughts Rook started to drift off.

Both partners slept soundly that night, holding each others hand.

My first story ever. So please don't be to harsh if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Rook spent the night. Right now Ben was collecting the garbage in his room and putting it in a large garbage bag, mostly because of his mothers complaints. When Ben grabbed an old fast food bag he noticed the tablet that was under it. "Hm, Rook must have left it here. I'll give it back to him when I see him later."

When he finished cleaning Ben plopped down on to his bed. Untill he went on patrol with Rook there wasn't much for him to do. He played all his video games and beat them all, twice. He didn't feel like watching T.V., mostly because he didn't want to stumble apon someone gossiping about him to billions of people. his eyes drifted to Rooks tablet, feeling curiosity bubble up. "A little snooping never killed anyone. Besides, the dude reads my files." Ben grabbed the Revonagander's tablet and turned it on. He had no trouble figuring out the password was Amber Ogia. "Okay lets see, downloaded cat video's, old messages from Gwen, pictures, wow he's got a lot of photo's of us." Ben recognised some of the pictures from the adventures they have been on. Some were selfies Ben tried to teach Rook how to do. In one picture Ben tried to teach Rook how to do bunny ears, only for Rook to wear Easter bunny ears in the picture and Ben facepalming in the background.

Ben moved on from the pictures and kept searching. Something caught Ben's eye. "Hello what's this? Mission journal?" Ben opened it up and started reading the first page. "He's been writing about our adventures? Wow, he could make a chapter book out of this." He decided to skip ahead a few pages, when he stopped at a page he started reading. After a few moments he paused, and read it again to make sure he read that right.

"What the? I didn't know Rook way gay." Ben kept reading, wondering who Rook had a crush on. Only for his face to turn scarlet. "Oh man..." Someone knocked on Ben's Bedroom door, making him jump in surprise. "Ben, Rook's here! He's waiting for you in his truck." "Okay Mom!" Ben quickly logged off of Rooks tablet, grabbed his sweatshirt, and left. When he reached Rook's truck he had his hood up to hide his face and got in. Rook looked at him confused. "Are you okay Ben?" Ben nodded. "Yeah. Um, you left this at my house." He handed the tablet to his partner. "Oh, I was wondering where I put it. Thank you Ben."

While they drove around town Ben was lost in his thoughts. How long has Rook has a crush on him?! Ben knew he was attractive but holy cow! He didn't even know how to feel about this. He and Rook have only known each other for a few months. Though Rook has managed to save him countless times, he also know's almost everything about Ben thanks to the Plumber files. Sure Rook was a pretty awesome guy. He was kind, loyal, a bit overprotective, fun to hang out with, a smart alec now and then, and Ben will admit, Rook was good looking. Why else do fangirls drool over him? He finally came out of his train of thought when he head Rook repeating his name.

"Hm? Sorry what?" Rook sighed and repeated what he said. "I said, do you want to go to Mr. Smoothies?" Ben nodded. "Sure, sounds good." Rook gave Ben a concerned look. "Are you sure you are feeling alright? Your cheeks are very red, do you have a fever?" Rook placed the back of his hand on his partners forehead. Ben shoved his hand away. "I'm fine, just warm." "...Then why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" Ben groaned. "Is this twenty questions or something? can we just get our smoothies please?"

Not wanting to upset Ben, Rook nodded and drove to the closest Mr. Smoothies. A few hours later, they decided to call it a night and go home. Trying to end the awkward silence Rook spoke up. "Slow day today was it not?" Ben just nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can play soccer with the children in Undertown." Ben just shrugged. Rook was starting to get annoyed from not getting a verbal response. "Did I do something that made you upset Ben? If so then I apologize." Ben sighed and finally spoke up. "No dude, I just, have a lot on my mind. It's not your fault."  
"May I ask what is bothering you?" Ben thought it over. "Well, um, a friend of mine likes me, but I don't know how I feel about it. I've been trying to figure it out all day." Rook felt his chest tighten up when he heard someone else had feelings for Ben, but he was asking him for advice, so he wanted to help the best way he could. "Well, give it some time. If you feel the same way afterwards, then you might as well give it a try. If you do not, then maybe it was simple not ment to be."

Ben paused for a little bit. "...That actually helps. Thanks Rook." Rook smiled. "It is not a problem Ben." When they pulled up to Ben's place Ben got out of the truck, but before closing the door he turned to Rook. Hesitating for a moment he asked. "Hey, There's this cool movie about dragons that's in theaters. I hear it's a big hit, you want to go see it this weekend? You get the tickets and I get the snacks." Rook looked a bit surprised by this question. "Well, I do not have any plans. I guess it would be okay." Ben smiled. "Great. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. Bye."

He closes the door and heads for his house, when he gets inside he thinks to himself. 'One date never hurt anyone.'


	3. Chapter 3

After purchasing the tickets Ben and Rook walked up to the concession stand. "Okay Rook, what do you want? Popcorn, nachos, candy." Rook looked over the different choices of snacks. "I am not feeling very hungry, I will just get a drink." Ben shrugged. "Okay then." After Ben bought Rook's drink and got himself a huge thing of popcorn, the two of them walked into the theater where their movie was playing. While the trailers played Rook decided to ask some questions. "So what is this movie mainly about?" After swallowing the popcorn he stuffed in his mouth Ben spoke up. "It's about a dude who trained a dragon. In the last movie he lost his leg when he ended the war between humans and dragons."

"interesting, so this is a sequel?" Ben nodded. "Yup, in this one he meets his mom, who he and everyone else thought was dead." Rook was about to ask another question when Ben cut him off. "Sh! It's starting!" Rook decided to hold his questions for a while. Half way through the beginning Rook whispered to Ben. " What happened to the man with a pegleg and a fake hand?" With his eyes still glued to the movie Ben whispered back. "A dragon ate them." "But I thought they trained dragons." "That was before they started befriending them."  
Rook nodded. "Ah, I must say the animation is very good. You can see a lot of detail. Are most earth movies this well animated?" Ben shook his head. "Not all of them, depends on the budget the people creating the movie has. It takes a while to make something this good too."

Further into the movie, Rook was finding it quite amusing, like how the dragons acted like large house pets, The different kinds of dragons, and the battle scenes. During the battle scene Rook felt something on his arm. He looked to see Ben clinging to his arm while he stared at the screen with wide eyes. Rook could feel his face heating up, he was debating if he should tell Ben, but he didn't really want him to let go, he was kinda enjoying this.  
After the movie The two Plumbers were walking back to the truck. Ben was being a major fanboy about the movie. "Man those battles were awesome! That movie makes me wish dragons were real." Rook looked down at Ben. "Actually, there are some creatures from other planets similar to the dragons from the movie. Just a few differences." Ben looked at him in surprise. "Really? Awesome! We should check that out sometime."

Once they got in the truck where no one would hear them, Rook finally asked about something that was bothering him for a while. "Ben, was this a date?" Ben smirked while buckling up. "Depends, do you want it to be a date?" Rook blushed. "Well, um. Yes?" "Then yeah. It was a date." Rook was happy and a little confused by this. "But I thought you liked women?" Ben just shrugged. "Who says I can't like both?"  
"But will the media not have a day in the field if they found that out?" Ben lightly chuckled. "Field day Rook, and we don't have to tell anyone about it untill both of us are comfortable with it." Rook nodded, he then asked nervously. "So, does this make us what you humans say, a thing?" Ben thought it over for a bit. "Well it's only been one date."

"How about a walk in Undertown tomorrow?" Ben looked at Rook and smiled. "Sure, sounds good to me. Pick me up at seven?" Rook nodded. "Very well." After dropping Ben off, Rook made a quick stop before heading to his home.  
The next day, Rook and Ben were on their date in Undertown. So far the date was going pretty well, they talked, laughed, and Ben would occasionally sign autographs for the little alien kids that walked up to them. Rook offered to buy something from one of the food stands, only for Ben to take one look at the strange food and say no thanks. When it was starting to get late they decided it was time to head home. When they got to the truck Rook put a hand on Ben's shoulder.  
"Wait right here." Confused, Ben stood in place while Rook quickly grabbed something from the truck and hide it behind his back. "I heard it was custom to get this while on a date. Also during an earth holiday about relationships." Rook pulled out a heart shape box of chocolates with a green rose taped to it from behind his back. "I would also like to ask if you would want to be my, boyfriend."

Ben stared at him in surprise. He then smiled, took the box and flower into his own hands. "Sure, I don't see why not." He then wrapped his arms around Rook. Feeling relived that Ben said yes Rook wrapped his arms around Ben. When they separated they both got in the truck and drove home. When they pulled up to Ben's home Ben gave Rook a smile. "Boy, wait till out parents find out about this." Rook chuckled. "My father will not take this lightly. I am sure he will come to accept it though."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my parents and grandpa will be okay with it. Gwen will probably be happy for us while Kevin teases the heck out of us. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Rook nodded. "Have a good night Ben." Before he got out of the truck Ben paused. "Wait, one more thing before I go." "And what would that-"  
Ben gave Rook a quickly kiss on the lips, grabbed his chocolates and flower, and left the truck with a big stupid grin on him face. Rook sat there for a moment, completely surprised by Ben's action, but soon a smile formed on his face and he started to drive home.

Yay! They're dating now! :3 I'd also like to thank Magiccatprincess for the advise. You rock!


End file.
